Le pardon est une preuve de force et d'amour
by RanxShin59
Summary: Après que Ran ait été abandonnée par Shinichi, Conan lui a fait la promesse, que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Mais lorsqu'il s'avère que lui aussi, il l'a fait, Ran décide de couper les ponts définitivement avec lui, ce qui les brisa tous les deux. Et si Conan revenait vers elle pour réparer les dégâts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Ran pourra-t-elle lui pardonner? OS romantique.


Hello !

Voici mon nouvel OS, qui est un OS romantique centré sur le CoRan. Dans cette histoire, Conan a 14 ans et Ran 24 ans.

P.S.: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voilà bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**OS: Le pardon est une preuve de force et d'amour**_

_**Flash back **_

"Moi je resterai toujours auprès de toi, Ran-neechan. Je te le promets. Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai".

_**Fin flash back**_

_Est-ce des paroles censées ou des paroles en l'air, Conan-kun? Es-tu différent de lui ou le ressembles-tu? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Même si tu veux être différent, tu ne peux le nier. Tu es comme lui. Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait cette promesse? Pourquoi ai-je cru en cette promesse? Sans doute puisque je pense que tu es différent de lui. Ou du moins je le pensais. Finalement, vous êtes les mêmes. Vous donnez de beaux discours, mais incapable de tenir ces belles promesses que vous faites. _

Une belle jeune femme du nom de Ran Mouri, 24 ans, se lève de sa chaise, où elle est installée sur une terrasse d'un café. Cette jeune femme attend son rendez-vous, un jeune adolescent, Conan Edogawa, 14 ans. Ces deux-là, depuis 7 ans, ont pris l'habitude de passer une après-midi ensemble ou même un café, que s'en est devenu leur quotidien.

Mais aujourdhui, non, depuis un petit moment, Ran sent qu'elle va devoir oublier ces sorties, qui lui donne tant le sourire. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que Conan lui pose un lapin. C'est même devenu assez régulier en ce moment.

"Il peut au moins prévenir. Un simple message fait l'affaire. Mais pourquoi se donner la peine de le faire pour moi" dit Ran.

C'est sur ces paroles que Ran, laissant la monnaie pour sa consommation, part sans se retourner du café.

_Apparemment, je ne dois pas assez compter pour Conan-kun pour qu'il me prévienne de son retard ou de son absence. Un peu comme ... lui._, pense Ran les larmes aux yeux. _Mais maintenant je dois avoir l'habitude. C'est pas comme si je n'ai pas attendu Shinichi des années sans aucune nouvelles. Finalement, Conan-kun suit le même chemin que son idole. Je dois être heureuse ... mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon coeur me fait mal. _pense-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son coeur. _Mais pourquoi donc? Pourquoi tu as fais cette promesse que tu es incapable de tenir, Conan-kun? Tu sais que j'y ai vraiment cru ... Je dois être une idiote. Après tout, j'aurai du le voir que tu lui ressembles ou que tu voulais le ressembler depuis toujours. Mais au moins ce dernier rendez-vous m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux ... même si ça fait mal._ pense-t-elle en versant quelques larmes.

"Conan-kun, il faut qu'on parle en rentrant" dit Ran avec une expression déterminée sur le visage, tout en s'essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulent de ces jolies yeux.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune garçon court dans les rues de Tokyo. Ce garçon? Conan Edogawa. Pourquoi il court? Parce qu'il est en retard de 4h à un rendez-vous avec la seule fille qu'il aime et qu'il aimera toujours.

_Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cette enquête arrive à ce moment? Ran va me tuer sur place_, pense Conan, essoufflé.

Mais en arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous, Conan se rend compte que Ran n'est pas là. Même pire. Elle est partie.

_Mince, elle est déjà partie ... Je suis un homme mort_, pense Conan en ayant des sueurs froides.

Dans un quartier résidentiel de Beika, quartier où vit Ran et où elle a grandi, il y a un appartement, modeste, mais avec une belle vue sur la ville. Ran vient de rentrer dans cet appartement, son appartement, fatiguée, mais toujours déterminée. Son portable sonne, à nouveau. C'est Conan. Depuis une heure, il essaye de la rejoindre, mais celle-ci refuse catégoriquement de lui répondre. Elle veut lui parler en face à face et juste en face en face. Donc, encore une fois, elle décide tout simplement de l'ignorer. Elle sait juste qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer ici avec des excuses, ... encore ... et encore. Comme Shinichi. Mais cette fois, la situation est différente. Elle ne doit pas céder au regard désolé de Conan. Il faut qu'ils mettent les choses au clair.

Conan court, encore, mais cette fois dans la direction de l'appartement de Ran. Il sait qu'elle est rentrée chez elle, sans doute énervée. Mais, il doit s'excuser tout de suite, avant qu'elle ne lui en veuille vraiment. Il sait qu'elle va le gronder et se mettre en colère contre lui, mais il préfère ça que Ran ne lui parle plus. Alors, il se dépêche à aller chez elle, en essayant en même temps de la joindre sur son portable, mais comme il le craint, elle préfère jouer la sourde quand elle est fachée.

Il n'est plus très loin de sa destination et il espère arranger les choses, encore et toujours.

Enfin, il arrive devant son appartement et devant sa porte. Il sonne.

"Ran-neechan! C'est moi, Conan! Ouvre, s'il te plait!" dit-il essouflé.

Après quelques minutes d'acharnement sur cette porte, Conan entend le verrou se déclencher, et la porte s'ouvrir. Et là, Ran. Conan, qui a bien grandi, arrive à la même hauteur que Ran à peu près. Mais, un poing de la part de celle-ci est vite parti.

_Ouh! Elle a l'air furieuse! J'ai intérêt à ne pas l'énerver d'avantage_, pense Conan.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demande Ran

"Euh ... Je peux rentrer?" demande Conan, ayant quelques sueurs froides et crayant un poing de sa part.

"Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux très bien me le dire ici, Conan-kun"

_D'accord! Elle ne veut pas me laisser entrer ... C'est pas bon signe ça_, pense Conan. "Euh ... Ran-neechan ... je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard ... Je ..."

"Si c'est juste pour tes excuses bidons, je ne veux rien entendre" dit-elle en commençant à refermer la porte."

"Non attends!" dit-il en bloquant la porte avec son pied. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Ran-neechan. Ecoute moi, je t'en supplie!"

Ran décide finalement de l'écouter et qui sait, elle avisera peut être selon ses excuses.

"Je t'écoute" dit-elle mais toujours au niveau de sa porte.

"Alors voilà: j'étais en route pour venir de rejoindre et je suis tombé sur une enquête avec Tonton Kogoro et la police, donc je suis resté et j'ai aidé Tonton à la résoudre. Mais, il s'avère qu'elle était plus difficile que je ... euh non que Tonton le croyait. Donc c'est pour ça que j'ai eu autant de retard ... Je suis désolé Ran-neechan." dit Conan, en espérant qu'elle va se calmer après son explication.

Ran, en entendant ses excuses, s'est en effet calmée, mais elle est également extrêmement déçue. Ce qui fait qu'au fur et à mesure de son histoire, elle a baissé la tête et les larmes commencent à apparaitre.

"Ran-neechan?" demande Conan, inquiet, en ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part.

Ran garde toujours la même position, mais un sourire apparait, un sourire triste. Puis, elle prend la parole: "J'en étais sûre. Je savais que tu allais donner ces excuses. Je peux faire un monologue toute seule en t'imitant à la perfection, tu sais ça, Conan-kun? C'est comme si je prévois tous tes gestes, mouvements et même paroles. ... Et crois-tu qu'un simple message pour me prévenir est de trop?" dit-elle en levant la tête.

"Euh ... et bien ..." dit Conan, un peu perturbé par ses paroles

"Non. Non bien sûr que non. Pourquoi s'embêter avec quelqu'un comme moi? Pourquoi me prévenir? Je dois tellement compter pour toi que tu ne vois pas l'utilité de me prévenir pour dire que tu avais du retard ou un empêchement, n'est-ce pas Conan-kun?"

"Non. C'est pas ça! C'est ..."

"C'est quoi alors?! Non! Je ne veux pas savoir. Cela ne vaut pas la peine. Tu vas encore me sortir tes excuses avec ce regard désolé et tu espères que je te pardonne, encore. Tout comme Shinichi. On dirait que vous vous êtes refilés la même technique d'excuses. Je dois être tellement naïve, que tu t'ai dis que ça allait forcément marcher sur moi. Et ben, excuse moi de le dire, mais non, ça ne marche plus. J'en ai marre d'attendre, j'en ai marre que toi ou même Shinichi, vous vous comportez comme ça avec moi. Je pense que je mérite mieux que des détectives qui me font attendre indéfiniment. J'en ai marre que vous vous servez de moi comme ça ... alors ... je ..."

Conan est profondément choqué par les paroles de Ran, mais ce sont les derniers mots, qui lui font le plus de mal, mais il redoute surtout les mots qui ont du mal à sortir de la bouche de Ran.

" ... Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on arrête de se voir. Comme ça, je ne te mets plus des bâtons dans les roues et moi ... j'arrête de souffrir." dit Ran en versant des larmes cette fois. Dire cette phrase a été plus dure qu'elle ne le croyait. Et ça fait mal. Vraiment mal.

"Non ... Ran ... attends ..."

"Adieu Conan-kun. Je te souhaite un bon courage pour la suite" dit-elle cette fois en claquant la porte au nez de Conan.

Quant à lui, il est resté pétrifié face aux paroles de Ran. Il a le coeur brisé. Il est resté quelques minutes comme ça, avant de vouloir reparler à Ran, mais il s'est résigné à le faire. Et de ce fait, rentre, tel un zombie.

Ran, elle, a attendu que Conan s'en aille définitivement, pour pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Collée à la porte, elle glisse le long de la porte jusqu'à qu'elle touche le sol et pleure, encore, encore et encore de cette perte, plus que douloureuse.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi mal?_

Cela fait quelques jours, que Ran a décidé de couper les ponts avec Conan. Mais, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a réussi à s'en remettre. Pourquoi? Parce que pour Conan, cela fait la deuxième fois, que la même fille a décidé de ne plus lui parler ni le voir. Et pour Ran? La même chose sans qu'elle ne le sache, mais elle sait qu'il y a un air de déjà vu, et ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Depuis ce jour, aucun des deux n'ont réussi à rire ou même à sourire comme avant. Mais, les choses vont de l'avant et eux aussi doivent aller de l'avant. Construire leur vie. Mais lorsque le coeur est brisé en milles morceaux, comment peut-on construire sa vie?

C'est un jour comme un autre, dans la maison d'un vieil homme, le professeur Agasa. Dans cette maison, vit une jeune fille, 14 ans, du nom d'Ai Haibara. Depuis quelques jours, un jeune adolescent rend souvent visite au professeur et à Ai Haibara, mais ce n'est pas la joie pour lui.

"Shinichi est ici?"

"Professeur, je vous l'ai déjà dit, non? Ce n'est plus la peine de l'appeler Shinichi, mais Conan. Ca lui fait déjà suffisant mal comme ça. Et oui, il est là, à se morfondre ... encore." dit Ai d'un ton sarcastique.

"Ah... euh oui."

Ainsi, le vieil homme et l'adolescente vient à la rencontre de Conan.

"Encore à te morfondre, Edogawa? Ca fait plusieurs jours maintenant. Tu devrais passer à autre chose et aller de l'avant." dit Ai

"Venant de quelqu'un qui ne fait que se plaindre et se morfondre à longueur de journée, c'est assez hypocrite, Haibara" dit Conan, qui est couché sur le divan, sans lever un seul regard aux hôtes.

En entendant ces paroles, Ai réplique séchement, énervée: "Faisait! Je ne le fais plus depuis des années, je te rappelle, Edogawa! J'ai décidé de prendre en main ma nouvelle vie et de vivre! Chose que toi m'a apprise, je te signale! Alors bouge toi et reprends donc ta vie en main!"

"Quelle vie? ... Sans Ran? ... Certainement pas! ... Ca ne vaut pas la peine!" dit Conan, morose. "Alors, laisse moi me morfondre, Haibara"

"Edogawa! ..."

"Je lui ai brisé le coeur deux fois! ... Je pense que c'est ma punition. En tant que Conan, je lui ai fait une promesse ... promesse auquelle je n'ai pas tenu ..."

"En même temps, pourquoi tu lui as pas dis que Shinichi Kudo ne reviendra plus jamais? Je te rappelle que ça fait des années que je t'ai dis, qu'une antidote n'est pas envisageable. Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dis? Ca vous aurez éviter à toi et à elle, beaucoup de désagréments."

"Parce que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je ne pouvais pas la briser à nouveau ... même si c'est ce que j'ai fais ... Voilà pourquoi j'ai fais cette promesse ..."

"Une promesse encore en l'air?" dit Ai en reprenant son ton sarcastique.

"Ai-kun!" intervient Agasa

"Non laissez professeur! Elle a raison. C'est encore des paroles en l'air, donc je comprends tout à fait que Ran ne veut plus me voir. Je le mérite amplement."

_Oulà! Pour qu'il dise que j'ai raison et qu'il le mérite, ça ne va vraiment pas! ... Hmmm ... il faut que je m'en mêle! Ca ne peut plus durer ! Ni pour lui ni pour elle_, pense Ai.

"Et pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'arranger les choses avec elle?" demande-t-elle

"Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé peut être ? Mais à chaque fois, je ... " dit Conan en accordant enfin un regard à Ai et le professeur.

"Tu t'es résigné, parce que tu as trop peur!?" dit-elle en le provoquant

"N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que ... c'est plus compliqué que prévu. Et je n'ai jamais les bons mots ..."

"Avoue le ! Tu as la trouille ! Tu es complétement dépassé par les événements et tu ne maitrises absolument rien" continue Ai.

"Je n'ai pas la trouille. Je l'ai suffisamment blessé comme ça. Je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche" répond Conan avec quelques rougeurs qui apparaissent.

"Quoi alors? Tu te dis que c'est trop frais, alors tu attends encore? Mais Edogawa, quand il sera trop tard, il sera trop tard."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" lui demande-t-il

"Quoi? tu n'es pas au courant? Elle s'en va. Il n'y a plus rien qui l'a retient ici. La seule chose qui la retient c'est toi ... mais vu que vous êtes en froid, elle part" dit Ai avec un sourire de victoire aux lèvres.

Conan, en entendant ces paroles, se retourne d'un coup sec et saute du canapé, pour se mettre debout, paniqué.

"Quoi!? Comment ça elle part?"

A ce moment, le professeur intervient: "Ai-kun! On ne doit rien dire! On a promis de garder le secret de Ran!"

"Attendez une minute ! Vous êtiez au courant professeur!? Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit! Et toi! Haibara, espèce de sale sorcière! Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps?!" dit-il énervé

_Merci pour la sale sorcière, sale crétin_, pense Ai. "Ca fait quelques jours. Elle est venue l'annoncer aux enfants, qui sont venues ici. Mais, elle nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Et je crois que son départ est prévu pour ... bientôt" dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

"Je te jure, Haibara que tu me le payeras cher!" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte en courant.

_C'est ce qu'on verra, Edogawa_, pense Ai en souriant.

"Ai-kun! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça? Ran va nous tuer!" dit le professeur inquiet.

"Oh que non, professeur! Elle va nous remercier ... comme lui. Vous verrez"

Conan court à en perdre d'haleine pour retrouver Ran. Il se dirige d'abord vers son lieu de travail, puis son appartement. Mais dans aucun de ces lieux, il ne la trouve. Il se dirige alors à l'agence de détective. Mais là non plus, elle n'y est pas. Même encore pire, puisque selon les parents de Ran, elle est déjà partie à l'aéroport. Et dire qu'il l'a loupé de quelques minutes.

C'est ainsi, qu'il fonce à toute allure sur son skate vers l'aéroport.

_Ran, je t'en supplie, ne prend pas cet avion! Ne pars pas! J'ai besoin de toi!_, pense-t-il.

A l'aéroport de Tokyo, une jeune femme est sur le point de prendre son avion. Elle repense à la discussion qu'elle a eu avec sa mère.

_**Flash Back**_

"Ran, ne fuis pas!"

"Je ne m'enfuis pas, maman. Je vais de l'avant. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te dis que je fuis?"

"Tu es triste en ce moment. Et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Alors ne fuis pas cette tristesse, mais affronte la!"

_**Fin du flash back**_

_Non. Je ne fuis pas. Je ne fuis pas Conan. Je vais de l'avant. Si je reste ici, je ne serai jamais heureuse. Mon coeur sera toujours brisé. Et je ne peux plus supporter ça. Il faut que je parte loin d'ici_, pense Ran tristement.

"Les passagers du vol 714 sont priés de rendre dans l'embarquement 17"

"Tiens, on dirait que c'est mon vol" dit-elle.

Ran respire un coup et se mit en route. Mais ...

"RAAAAN!"

Ran s'arrête, choquée.

_Cette voix! Non ne me dis pas que ..._ pense-t-elle en se retournant lentement. _Oh non! Pas ça!_ "Co... Conan-kun! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"C'est Haibara qui me la dit! Mais là n'est pas la question! Ne prends pas cet avion, s'il te plait!" supplie Conan, ravi d'être arrivé juste à temps, essouflé.

"A... Ai-chan?" dit-elle. _Va falloir que je lui dise deux mots à elle_, pense-t-elle un peu contrariée. "Désolé, Conan-kun. Mais je vais rater mon avion" dit-elle en repartant.

"Attend! Ecoute moi!" crie Conan

Mais Ran continue d'avancer, ne voulant pas céder. Conan n'a plus beaucoup de temps, alors il décide de risquer le tout pour le tout.

"Je ... je t'aime Ran!" hurle Conan

Ran s'arrête, pétrifiée. Elle se demande si elle a bien entendu ce qu'elle a cru avoir entendu. Puis, elle se retourne doucement.

"Qu... quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?" dit-elle en se rapprochant doucement et en ayant pris quelques couleurs.

"Je... Je t'aime ..." dit Conan plus bas. "Je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber pour une stupide enquête ... plusieurs fois. Mais, je t'en supplie, ne prend pas cet avion ... Quand tu as dis tous ces mots, la dernière fois, j'ai été blessé, mais je me suis rendis compte comment, toi, tu es blessé par ma stupidité ... Et Shinichi-nichan t'avais déjà blessé ... Et moi je t'avais promis que je ne ferais pas la même erreur ... Pourtant je l'ai fais et ... J'en suis désolé ... Mais cette séparation m'a ouverte les yeux ... Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux ... Celle que j'aime le plus ... Tu es mon âme soeur ... Tu partages mon coeur ... Et quand on s'est séparés, mon coeur s'est brisé ... au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une peine de coeur, mais je me suis rendis compte que ce n'était pas ça. Non. Tu es ma moitié et je ne peux vivre sans toi. Sans toi à mes côtés, je n'ai plus la force de vivre ... Alors, je t'en supplie! Pardonne moi ! Pardonne moi pour cette stupidité! Je suis le plus stupide des stupides. J'ai tout gaché et je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse ... Mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Alors reste ... reste auprès de moi. Je t'en supplie Ran!" dit Conan, maintenant rouge après une telle déclaration.

Quant à Ran, qui est aussi rouge que lui, elle s'avance de plus en plus, jusqu'à qu'elle soit près de Conan.

"Mais Conan-kun, tu fais quoi de notre différence d'âge?" demande-elle

"Quand on aime, on ne compte pas" répond Conan un sourire aux lèvres

"Mais, pourquoi moi? Je ne suis vraiment pas la plus fréquentable avec mes sautes d'humeur" dit-elle en rigolant, ce qui fit rire aussi Conan

"Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore" dit Conan. Mais avant que Ran ne le frappe, il ajoute: "Tu es la fille la plus gentille et la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu es douce, attentionnée et serviable. Toujours prête à aider les autres, même si tu te mets en danger ... Ton sourire, j'aime bien ton sourire et je ne veux plus jamais le voir disparaitre, alors je veux aussi revoir ce sourire ... et ..."

"D'accord ! J'ai compris, mais Conan ..."

"Ran, s'il te plait. Ferme les yeux"

"Que? Quoi?" demande Ran, un peu perturbé par le changement d'attitude de Conan.

"Juste fais moi confiance. Ferme les yeux"

"D'accord" dit-elle en fermant les yeux

A ce moment, Conan prend la main de Ran.

"Conan, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande-t-elle en rougissant d'avantage

"Garde juste les yeux fermés et laisse toi guider" dit-il en portant la main de Ran à son coeur. "Dis moi ce que tu sens" lui demande-t-il

"Ton coeur ... il bat vite" répond Ran toujours les yeux fermés.

Puis, Conan, pose la main de Ran vers le coeur de celle-ci. "Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu sens?"

"Mon ... mon coeur et il ..."

"Oui ... il bat aussi vite que le mien ... il bat en total synchronisation avec le mien. Cela ne t'évoque-t-il rien? ... Ran ouvre les yeux maintenant ... mais pas qu'au sens propre, mais aussi au sens figuré ... Ne refoule pas tes sentiments comme moi je l'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant ... Je sais que c'est effrayant vu comme ça ... Mais, on sera à deux à l'affronter et à deux, on est plus fort que tout"

"Conan ..." répond Ran, qui a réouvert ses yeux et peut être aussi son coeur.

"Si tu veux une autre preuve ... tes rougissements ... tu rougis comme moi je rougis" dit-il en souriant.

"Oh je vois ... maintenant, on joue au détective avec moi" dit Ran en prenant la moue

Conan, qui craint ne l'avoir vexé à nouveau, essaye de se rattraper: "Euh ... non ... ce n'est pas ce que je ..."

Mais il ne peut finir sa phrase, puisque les lèvres de Ran viennent de se poser sur les siennes. A ce contact, il est surpris, mais il finit par fermer les yeux et savoure ce moment. Ce moment qu'ils ont tant rêver depuis longtemps. Leur moment.

A l'instant de ce baiser, le monde autour d'eux n'existe plus.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils ont du se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Conan, toujours un peu secoué, par le baiser demande: "Ran, je ..."

"Ben quoi? C'est bien toi qui m'a dit d'arrêter de refouler mes sentiments ... C'est ce que j'ai fais" dit-elle avec ce sourire que Conan aime tant.

"Alors tu ... "

"Oui ... Je ne pars plus. Je vais de l'avant ... avec l'élu de mon coeur ... ma moitié ... mon âme soeur."

"Et donc tu me pardonnes?"

"Oui ... Je te pardonne ... Le pardon est une preuve de force et d'amour, n'est-ce pas Conan?"

Si Conan aurait pu sauter de joie, il l'aurait fait. En tout cas, c'est ce qui est arrivé dans son coeur.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux tourtereaux rentrent ... chez eux.

"Mais je te préviens, Conan! Si jamais tu me refais un coup pareil comme la dernière fois, je viendrais moi-même te voir et t'auras affaire avec une belle prise de karaté, est-ce clair?" menace-t-elle

"Gloups ... oui oui ... Très clair"

Ran se mit à sourire et dit: " Bon et si on rentre à la maison, maintenant". Et elle part gaiement.

Quant à Conan, il la regarde partir, mais heureux, un sourire aux lèvres. _On ne la changera jamais ... Mais après tout, c'est comme ça que je l'aime_, pense-t-il en courant la rejoindre.

FIN


End file.
